


Don't Blink Or You'll Miss It (Alternate Ending)

by kiera1331, Stegaysaurus



Series: DBOYMI [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiera1331/pseuds/kiera1331, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: The alternate ending toDon't Blink or You'll Miss Itin which everything that can go wrong does go wrong





	Don't Blink Or You'll Miss It (Alternate Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> we couldn't decide if we wanted a happy ending or a sad ending, so have both!

Jeremy found it harder and harder to function as the days passed. The crew was falling to pieces around him, and he could do nothing but crumble with them. With each sunrise he found himself less and less sure that they’d find Ryan, that they’d all be okay.

 

He was hardly sure Ryan was even alive, at this point.

 

They hadn’t sent proof that he was dead, but that didn’t mean anything. For all he knew, they’d killed Ryan as soon as he’d traded himself for Gavin and were simply letting Jeremy suffer in the unknown. Gavin really wasn’t getting better, despite all of their forced optimism and celebration when he showed the barest signs of improvement. He wasn’t getting better, he was just getting used to it. It hurt to acknowledge, but Jeremy knew they couldn’t deny it forever. He was surviving on pure stubbornness and medication, but survival didn’t mean healing. Jeremy knew this. Gavin knew this. Jeremy knew Gavin knew this. Gavin knew Jeremy knew he knew this. Neither of them acknowledged this shared knowing.

 

Ray’s door remained firmly shut, now, if only so they could all pretend he was still in there. His room had been cleaned out one night while they had all been asleep, the door left ajar to reveal blank walls and empty space. He was gone, and Jeremy had to quell a wave of rage when he found a sticky note on his desk that just said ‘ _ sorry’ _ the next morning.

 

Now, though, he sat at the breakfast table, forcing down a bowl of cereal and trying not to throw it right back up into the bowl. It was far too early to even be awake, but his sleep schedule had taken a heavy hit, and he knew he’d be unable to fall asleep again until the sun was nearing the middle of the sky. If he stayed up, maybe he’d have a chance of fixing it, but he had no urge to be awake much longer than his body wanted to be. He finished his cereal slowly, rinsing the bowl as quietly as possible before shoving it in the dish drain and turning to head back to his room. His stomach turned, on the verge of rejecting his meager meal, and he wanted to punch something.

 

He heard the front door open behind him, and whipped around with one hand on his doorknob. Caleb slipped around the corner, pressing a finger to his lips in a silent ‘hush’ and he tiptoed down the hall. Michael’s door opened, and the redhead stepped into the hall. He looked though he’d been through hell, his face pale and blotchy with tears. The front of his shirt was stained crimson, and his boxers were twisted around awkwardly on his body. His eyes locked with Michael’s as Caleb slipped past him into his room, and were he not soaked in blood Jeremy would’ve given him a hug. He moved aside as Caleb carried Gavin out, whispering a couple hushed words before striding out of the apartment with the unconscious Brit in tow.

 

Michael’s face crumpled as soon as they were out of sight, and Jeremy cast aside his hesitation and wrapped Michael in a hug. He trembled in his arms, fingers curling tightly in the thin fabric of his shirt. Jeremy guided them into Michael’s room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed to avoid the red seeping across the sheets. Michael sobbed hard into his shoulder, and all at once Jeremy was shocked by his vulnerability.

 

“What am I gonna do?” he forced out between sobs, “He’s gonna fucking die, Jeremy, I never should’ve taken him home.”

 

“It’ll be alright, Michael,” Jeremy said soothingly, despite his own resignation to the contrary.

 

“We’re fucked, aren’t we?” he said at length, body still trembling but heaving sobs having died down.

 

“Maybe,” Jeremy replied quietly, “but maybe we could be alright.”

 

Michael was silent, shifting away from Jeremy to sit up on his own. He looked at the blood drying on the sheets, on his shirt, at the tears soaking Jeremy’s shirt, and let out a pained little laugh. He laughed until Jeremy thought he was sobbing again, and then he  _ was _ sobbing again, hunched over his own knees as the image of Gavin’s panicked face plagued his mind. Jeremy rested a hand on his back until he quieted again, and felt absolutely helpless. It was hours later when the door was pushed open, Jack’s solemn gaze meeting Jeremy’s tired one. His eyes lingered on the blood, but he didn’t ask questions. It wasn’t hard to figure out what had happened, Jeremy supposed.

 

“We have something,” he said seriously, and Jeremy felt his heart stop.


End file.
